Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method for same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called handover technique in which a communication apparatus uses close proximity wireless communication to share a setting for wireless communication and make it easy to start wireless communication is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736 discloses a system for easily establishing wireless LAN connection, in which NFC (Near Field Communication) is used to share communication parameters (SSID and password) necessary for a wireless LAN connection between apparatuses.
Such a system that uses wireless communication is, for example, configured from a communication apparatus (for example a digital camera) equipped with a contactless IC tag (hereinafter referred to simply as a contactless IC) and a communication apparatus (for example a smart phone) equipped with a reader/writer for communicating with the contactless IC. Because the contactless IC has an internal memory that can store data, a reader/writer apparatus can perform reading or writing of data stored in the internal memory after approaching the contactless IC. In addition, the contactless IC can communicate in accordance with power caused to be generated by using magnetic flux that the reader/writer apparatus causes to be generated. Accordingly, the reader/writer apparatus can perform writing or reading of data with respect to the contactless IC, even if a power supply of the communication apparatus in which the contactless IC is equipped is in an OFF state.
Incidentally, in a communication apparatus equipped with a contactless IC, it is possible to start wireless communication without a user operation when another communication apparatus being close is detected, and as mentioned above, it is also possible to perform wireless communication even when the power supply of the communication apparatus in which the contactless IC is equipped is OFF. Accordingly, there is a case in which wireless communication is started when close proximity between communication apparatuses occurs, irrespective of an intention of a communication apparatus user. Therefore, in a case where the communication apparatus performs predetermined interlink processing that is triggered by wireless communication, there is a possibility that activation of hardware of the communication apparatus due to close proximity and termination of hardware or software that is being executed are contentious, and are not appropriately executed.